lock the door!
by Little Obsessions
Summary: this is a C&J one-shot, where Mia finds out about Joe and Clarisse. it's fun, just give it a go! i love writing about these two, they tottaly rule!


_None of these characters belong to me, unfortunately! They belong to Meg Cabot and Disney. This is set in between the two movies, Mia is 17 and Clarisse and Joe have been having a secret affairfor like years. Mia kind of suspects it but isn't sure, this little one-shot is her confirmation! _

Clarisse flung herself on the monstrously large couch, slipped pf her shoes and closed her eyes. She was exhausted, Amelia and Lilly had arrived, she had met three different diplomats in three hours and had managed to sign a treaty with France all in the space of a day!

It was quiet and she was on her own for the first time in hours. She felt guilty-she hadn't seen Mia all day or Joseph and she felt ill- she hadn't eaten either.

She rubbed her forehead fiercely, willing the headache to go away it wouldn't budge, she let out a sigh. She got lost in thought-thoughts of Joseph.

The door of her suite creaked open gently bringing her back to reality.

"whoever that is, would you please go away?", she said regally. There was a moment silence the a husky voice answered, one that made her shiver with happiness. A voice she could recognise anywhere. She opened her eyes quickly and sat up.

"even me?", he asked, raising a playful eyebrow.

"oh Joseph, no! I'm sorry I was just being rude", she smiling gently.

"it's ok", he laughed making his way across the room.

"you had a hard day, right?", he said sitting beside her.

"oh yes. That damn German diplomat I really do not know where he gets his gal and as for-", he cut her off.

"you should relax now, it's over with", he said removing her suit jacket, he lay it on the table and started to massage her shoulders. She immediately relaxed against him, warming to his touch.

"any better?", he whispered, so close to her ear that it made her shiver. He couldn't resist he kissed the side of her neck, she moaned unusually. he slipped his arm around her waist and with his free hand slipped the sleeve of her blouse down. He kissed her exposed shoulder and neck. She turned in his arms and into a passionate kiss. He pulled away for air and began kissing her neck.

"not here, Joseph. Let's go to bed", she managed to breath before he picked her up and headed for her room.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Mia woke up unusually early. She loved being Back in Genovia, even if it was only for summer. She couldn't sleep, she was so excited. Lilly on the other hand was still in bed! Well it was only 7 am.

She decided to pay her grandmother a visit, after all she hadn't even seen her when she arrived. Her grandmothers day was always so hectic, she sighed at the thought of her future being like that.

She padded down the corridor in jeans and a t-shirt. They were really quiet this time in the morning, the only person up at this time in the morning was Clarisse. Mia supposed that would be her in a few years.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Clarisse woke slowly, with the sensation of Joseph running his finger idly up and down her back.

"mmm, I'd like to be woken like that every morning", she murmured.

"we'll see what we can do", he said with a gentle laugh, " I'd like to wake you like that every morning".

"Joe…"

"yes?"

"I love you", she said bring herself up to his eyelevel.

"I love you too, Clarisse, with all my heart", he said kissing her forehead.

"what time is it?", she questioned, realising that at some point they'd have to get up.

"7am".

"I should be up by now", she remarked, idly.

"I know but exceptions can be made for the man you adore", he whispered, kissing her neck. She lay against the pillows, thoroughly enjoying the effect he had on her.

"yes, they can", she smiled.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Mia knocked on the door of her grandmothers suite. No answer. She turned the handle and wandered in. the sitting room was deserted, the only evidence of her grandmother being the was her suit-jacket lying on the coffee table and her shoes lying on the floor. She approached her grandmothers closed bedroom door. She didn't really expect her to be in there but it didn't hurt to try. God, later on she really wished she hadn't! She turned the knob on the door, half expecting to see an empty bed but the bed was in no way empty and there wasn't just her Grandma- there was a guy and what made it worse was…… it was Joe! It took a minute to register, after all seeing your only father figure and you usually composed Grandmother lying in each others arms is kind of weird.

"whoa! What?", she exclaimed, turning away from the bed.

"Amelia!". Clarisse was shocked, this was not a good start.

"Mia-", but Joe was too late, she had already left the room.

"oh! I'll have to go after her", moaned Clarisse in exasperation as she clambered out of bed and wrapped her housecoat around her.

"I'll be gone before you come back", Joe sighed, sitting up.

"I was hoping-", she faltered, aware of what she was asking him to do.

"you were hoping I would come and help explain. I was secretly hoping you'd ask, I'm relieved you did. It'd be better with the two of us explained right?", he said gently. She nodded and smiled.

"oh thank you Joseph! thank you for being here…. for loving me."

"anytime", he laughed.

"well get moving then".

"Clarisse, don't you think we would arouse suspicion if we wandered the palace in our nightwear?", he smiled indicating the fact she was making her way to the door in nothing but a night coat.

"you're so right", she sighed and made her way to her closet.

They looked all over the palace for her. The throne room, the cinema room and then it came to her.

"the drawing room", she whispered.

"what?", Joe questioned.

"oh come on!", she pulled on his hand.

The reached the drawing room and taking a very deep breath Clarisse placed a shaky hand on the handle. She straightened up, let go of Joe's hand, turned the handle and swept into the room.

Amelia was sitting on the window seat munching on nachos and salsa.

"that is no breakfast", Clarisse said lightly as she entered.

"I feel too sick to eat anything else", she murmured, through gritted teeth.

"Listen Mia, we want to explain", interjected Joe, feeling more than uncomfortable.

"explain away but it was kinda obvious!"

"no it was not", Clarisse said shortly, " look Amelia, I am not going to beat about the bush, you walked in on a pretty big royal secret. You weren't meant to find out like that darling."

"you weren't meant to find out at all", said Joe, wrapping a loose arm around Clarisse's waist.

"find out what?", she shouted in frustration. The it dawned on her- they were in love. Oh god! How could she have been so dumb. Of course they were!

"you guys are like having an affair!", she whispered.

"it's not an affair, it's pretty much a marriage without the papers", said Joe, brightening at the fact Mia didn't seen so angry.

"and no one knows Amelia. No one can find out. I love Joseph with all my heart and I'm so sorry you walked in on us like that, I truly am", said Clarisse gently, taking Mia's hand.

"how long?", she questioned.

"about 30 years", answered Joe before Clarisse could stop him.

"what?", she laughed " my god grandma you're a dark horse. Wow! Way to go Joe. I knew it but God not that long and seriously you two she be less careless. I mean really anyone could have walked in on that and be seriously disturbed". She was laughing harder now.

"it's not funny, Amelia", said Clarisse, turning red.

"no but it's cute. I mean I'm really happy for both of you but why can't you tell anyone?"

"because, it's not allowed", lied Joe. To expose Clarisse's weakness would have been cruel and he would never, ever hurt her.

"well to be truthful Amelia, we're just not ready yet", she said leaning her head on Josephs shoulder .

"it's real scandal", laughed Mia. Clarisse slapped her arm playfully.

"I'm glad you're not angry, I couldn't cope with that, Mia. I love you, I do not want to hurt you but I feel better you know now and I know I can truth you".

"yeah, we know we can trust you Mia", smiled Joe.

"'course you can, I wont tell anyone your dark little secret", she smiled. Lilly would love this one.

"and Amelia", said Clarisse, realising the mischievous glint in her granddaughters eyes " not even Lilly". Mia huffed and moaned;

"ok, not even Lilly. Now I'll leave you two to continue and kindly lock the door", she said running out of the room and slamming the door ungracefully behind her.

"well, she took that well", Clarisse remarked, turning to Joseph.

"yes, she took it very well indeed and I think she's genuinely happy".

"thank you, Joseph. I mean it I really love you", she said, slipping her hands inside his jacket.

"I've never doubted that darling and I feel the exact same way", he said and took her hand, lead her towards the door.

"Genovia will not stop functioning without you but I will so I'll se you this evening in your suite, your Majesty, for my daily dose of Clarisse", he teased.

"yes, I'll see you then and Joseph we'll remember to lock the door", she laughed.

"yes my dear, we will", he said kissing her gently on the cheek.

"love you".

"I love you too".

_Please R&R this little one-shot. I wrote it for fun. Hope you enjoyed._

_Yours,_

_M_


End file.
